An unusual gift
by salimanders
Summary: a young boy finds he has an unusual gift. one which is despratly needed at the collegium.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everything belongs to Mercedes lackey except for a few characters.  
  
Chapter 1.  
  
Ian finished wiping the last table and turned to survey the room. "Finally clean and with this storm no-ones going to arrive for at least a few days," he thought. "All I have to do is clean up after the two upstairs and Harold." Harold arrived as if the thought had summoned him. "If you're finished in here get started on the stables. No lazing about." "Yes sir" replied Ian as he made his way to the door. Outside the sleet and wind had him soaked through before he was halfway across the yard. He opened the door to the welcome warmth of the stable and quickly closed it behind himself. The horses whickered for attention and he walked around the stalls calming them. When he was small his mother used to tease him when he said the horses spoke to him and he soon learned to keep the knowledge to himself. After his mother died Harold the innkeeper was given care of him and only knew the 'boy' was good with even the most ill tempered of mounts. Having reassured all of the horses of his continued affection he started brushing down the first horse. After brushing all the horses Ian forked hay into the stalls and began measuring out grain rations. He was almost finished when the stable door flew open and a rider led a limping mount in and closed the door. Before the rider could turn Ian was there with a blanket to help the rider heat up brimming with questions as to why anyone would travel in a storm as bad as this one. The rider brushed him away gently "I'm fine" he said his voice laden with exhaustion, "but Condor is injured". "I'll see to him sir" Ian stated. "If you don't mind me saying you should get to the inn proper and get warm and sleep" "I don't mind you saying lad but Condor is my first priority" the man replied. Only now did Ian realise the man was wearing whites. "He's a companion?" asked Ian shocked. Heralds never passed through this area it was too remote even for circuit. "Aye he's a companion and his right front leg looks bad." The herald replied "Sir I still think you should get some sleep first" at this the companion whickered and nudged his rider. "Condor agrees with you lad and I have to give in. If you'll see to him I'll head over to the inn. By the way my names Jadrek." "I'm Ian. Don't worry I'll take care of him mister Jadrek I have to finish feeding the horses anyway. If you don't mind you could tell Harold I'll stay here the night. That way I can keep an eye on the leg in case it gets worse." Ian spoke reasonably and appeared to get through to the herald. "Harold, the innkeeper?" Jadrek guessed "Yes sir" "I'll tell him lad. And thanks." "No problem" Ian replied honestly. An excuse to stay away from the inn for a night! One Harold couldn't object to or offend the herald! Ian wouldn't pass that up. "I'll see you in the morning then" Jadrek said and patted Condor goodnight. "Take good care of him lad." And with that he left to brave the storm on the way to the inn. 


	2. the gifts uncovered

Thoughts. ## Mindspeach  
  
Chapter 2.  
  
"Come on I'll get you settled in," Ian said to the companion. "I'll give you a brush down, feed you and then see to your leg. Sound ok?"  
The companion -Condor- nodded and walked into an empty stall and turned to face Ian.  
"You know the routine2 Ian laughed as he lifted a curry comb and walked over. He removed saddle and bridle and set to cleaning the companion.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Will that be all herald?" Harold asked as Jadrek slid into the warm bath.  
"Yes thanks" he replied hoping the man would withdraw which thankfully he did.  
Jadrek thought  
Gently he sent out a thought. # Condor? Everything ok? #  
#Fine# came the sleepy reply. # The boy Ian finished brushing me down and is putting out a generous portion of grain. #  
# I'll leave you to eat then. See you in the morning. You never know maybe the storm will blow over by then. #  
# I wouldn't bet on it chosen. Get some sleep. #  
Reassured that Condor was well cared for Jadrek relaxed completely into the bath.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Ok. That's you clean and fed, lets have a look at that leg" Ian said to Condor. "If you could hold still please?" He reached for the leg, which looked red and swollen and gently ran his hand over it. He wasn't surprised when Condor didn't move because he was used to the horses doing as he asked. "This needs a compress" he stated and went to the back of the stable to fix one.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Condor was confused. Very few heralds passed this way and fewer stopped yet this young boy acted like he had worked with companions his whole life. He told Condor what he was doing, why he was doing it and asked him to co- operate. He would have to keep an eye on the boy.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"This might sting a little when it goes on but it'll help. My ma taught me before she died. I'll tie this on and leave it till morning. Your leg will be good as new." Ian spoke as he started to put the compress in place and tie it to stop it moving.  
Condor wondered how much the boy knew. The leg was bad and would take close to a week to heal which was why he and Jadrek were in foul moods. Time was of the essence on this mission and he had to get injured. He was jarred out of his thoughts with a sudden realisation.  
#The boys 'healing' me! # He sent to his chosen. #The boy doesn't even realise he's doing it. He's strong! #  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Jadrek sat bolt upright in his bath. # The boys what? Healing? Without knowing? How's that possible? #  
# I don't know chosen but by morning you'll never know I was injured. The boy thinks it's all down to the compress he's made up. #  
# I'll need to think on this. # Jadrek sent. # He should be taken to the local temple for training but we really can't afford the delay. We're behind schedule as it is. #  
# I know chosen. No point worrying about it now. We could send a message to Haven and let them know. Healers that can work on companions are always needed. We can decide more in the morning. #  
# Your right. Now we both need some sleep. #  
  
Jadrek sat back and thought over this new information. With that he got out of the bath and went to find his bed.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Ian finished with the compress and fed the last of the horses, apologising for being late. They accepted the apology, as they all knew what it was to be in pain and didn't hold it against the newcomer.  
Having finally finished, Ian curled up in a spare stall and fell asleep. Unaware of the intense scrutiny coming from the other side of the stable.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Condor couldn't believe what he had seen. Not only did the boy speak to the horses but the horses answered! The boy has very strong animal Mindspeach and didn't seem to have a problem using it. No wonder the boy treated him as if he understood! Every horse here could understand him with a gift that strong. It was a wonder no one had picked up on the boys abilities before. Condor had a lot to tell his chosen bet he didn't want to wake Jadrek. They had both been hard pressed by the storm and Jadrek needed sleep. He would just have to be informed of this when he woke in the morning. For now it was best to get some sleep. 


	3. talk of gifts and interuptions

Chapter 3.  
  
Ian woke at his usual time just before dawn and quietly set about cleaning the stables. The sleet had turned to rain and if Harold caught him not working it would be another beating.  
Condor was still asleep so Ian saw to the horses first. Still loath to wake the companion when he finished feeding the horses Ian hesitated.  
At that moment he heard footsteps approach and ducked under the fence into Condors stall so he appeared busy when Harold walked in.  
However it was Jadrek who opened the door. He saw Condor and headed over, only then noticing Ian in the stall. "I just came to check on him. How's the foreleg?" at the sound of Jadrek's voice Condor woke up.  
"I was just about to check sir. If the compress has worked there shouldn't be a mark." Ian spoke confidently and never noticed the intense look the herald gave him. At the sound of Jadrek's voice condor woke up.  
Ian reached down and gently untied the compress. He ran his fingers over the leg and was pleased to note the swelling was gone and it had returned to a healthier colour.  
"The legs fine sir. Just go easy on it for a few days" Ian spoke with a voice of experience.  
"I'll be letting condor choose the pace and he'll let me know if it starts to hurt and we can stop." Jadrek said glad they'd be able to get back on the road.  
He still had the problem of the lad, which had doubled when condor informed him of the animal Mindspeach. He decided to fond out more about the lad.  
"How old are you?"  
Ian looked up startled. "13 sir" why would a herald want to know anything about him?  
"You seem to know a lot about horses. Where did you learn?"  
"My ma taught me before she died. She bred most of the horses you see in this area. Taught me all she knew about healing. I like horses and didn't mind learning. After she died Harold took me in and had me take charge of the stables. It's not so bad. I get to spend time out here without getting into trouble." Ian was appalled when he realised he had told the herald so much. It must have shown on his face because Jadrek said, "everyone opens up to a herald lad. I'm curious. Have you ever been tested for gifts?" "Me? Gifts? No sir. I'm just an orphan who works the stables. Who's going to test me? Only the merchants children are tested if the show signs of a gift. I've never shown any sign." Ian couldn't work out where this topic had come into the conversation and couldn't work out why the herald had asked. Him? A gift? Not likely. Jadrek couldn't believe his ears. Never shown sign of a gift? The boy radiated power. If he hadn't been so tired last night he would have picked up on it the moment he was through the door! "Not all gifts are moving object of seeing the future lad. Some are for everyday things like the person who can always get a fire started, the one who can tell what weathers coming, the one who can tell what the animals are saying, the one who knows when someone's ill." Jadrek spoke casually but kept an eye on the lad's reaction. Sure enough when he mentioned animals the boy started. "Some people can tell what animals are saying?" Ian asked quietly, a hint of realisation in his voice. "Aye lad, one of the rarer gifts. Called animal Mindspeach." He felt like a hunter trying to get his prey to emerge. ~Come on lad~ he thought ~take the bait, tell me about the horses talking to you. ~ At that moment both herald and boy were startled when the door swung open. "Boy! Why haven't you started your chores yet?" shouted Harold. "O, herald I was just going to bring your breakfast up. I didn't realise you were up." "I'm sorry I detained the lad sir, I was enquiring as to the health of my companion" Jadrek replied silently cursing the interruption. "If the boy saw to him he'll be fine," Harold replied dismissing the need for comment. "The boy's good with horses." "I'll get to the inn" Ian said hastily and slipped out the door running in the direction of the inn. No need for anyone else getting in the way of his punishment. If Harold had come looking one of the customers was up and the room needed cleaning. He would also have to start the fire in the main room.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
After Harold had excused himself, Jadrek leaned back against condors stall and swore quietly. ~I almost had the lad. He started to realise he had a gift and that oaf had to interrupt. ~  
~Chosen the boy started to think of what he can do. That's more than he's done before. Now all he needs is time. ~  
~Time we don't have. If that legs better we need to get back on the road. I'll get supplies from the innkeeper. ~  
~The legs fine chosen. The boy did a good job, even if he doesn't realise it. ~  
~There's no protection against mages over Valdimar now. If one finds the boy he'll make a tempting target. ~  
~Not if you put a shield on the boy chosen. He'll be able to use his gifts as he has been doing and no one will see it unless they see him actively using his gifts. ~  
~Good point, and an excellent idea. Thanks condor. ~  
With that Jadrek headed for the inn and condor turned to his food. 


End file.
